


Bad judgement time

by Wintsty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Most other characters are only mentioned for now, Pictures, Size Difference, Social Media, Twitter, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintsty/pseuds/Wintsty
Summary: george camboy authis work does have nsfw/lewd pictures in it, ill warn for the more explicit ones
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Bad judgement time

**Author's Note:**

> gahhhh i thought ao3 want going to save this the first time lmao  
> this is my first time using rich text and also images, AND trying out social media formatting, so its kind of a mess, but I think I can actually finish this one lol  
> only slight mentions of nsfw this chapter  
> if you see any mistakes other than the intentional writing styles of characters, don't be afraid to lmk

**George** ✅ _@GeorgeNotFound_

  
_ 3:44 am _   
**Go get some sleep dumbass** **  
** **** _ 3:44 am _

ughhh fine <3

but you have to come cuddle w me ;) **_  
_ ** _ 3:46 am _

**Oh shut up :)** **  
** **** _ 3:47 am _

u luv me <3 <3 <3   
_ 3:47 am _

**Sleep** **  
** **  
** _ 3:50 am _

**< 3**

* * *

**  
** **  
**_1/9/21_

_  
_ _ 9:18 pm _ _  
_ **You aren’t gonna stay on?** **  
** _ 9:20 pm  _ _  
_ __ nah im real tired today   
think ill go to bed early for once

_ 9:23 pm _

**so youll stay up all night on twitter again :T**

_ 9:24 pm _   
have fun lol

ill watch the stream for a bit at least :)

_ 9:27 pm _

**Okay :)**

**George** ✅ _@GeorgeNotFound_ _· 20m_  


Stream tonight was great! Continuing the fun on jackbox with  _ @KarlJacobs_ _ and  _ @sapnap  _   
  


🠊 **Sapnap** _@sapnap_ _· 19m_ ****

:o 

🠊 **Alliumlover** _@alliumlover_ _· 18m_ ****

such a good stream ^^   
  


🠊 **Noodle** _@betraysomebody_ _· 18m_ ****

no dream? :(

🠊 **Schlatt’s whiskey bottle** _@phatplasticass_ _· 17m_

ur such a dream simp lol

**  
** 🠊 **Noodle** _@betraysomebody_ _· 17m_ ****

stfu schlatt lover   


Clay stays up an hour longer watching his friends stream, then scrolls through twitter in his bed until its past midnight. He’s looking through his own tag when he sees it.   
  
**_#dream_ **

  
  
**Barrel Bitch** _@barrelsRus_ _· 3h_  
  
concept: cat boy george, BUNNY boy dream   
#dream #dnf #georgenotfound

  
  


**Jo** _ @prettykittyboy1  _ _ · 3h _

Had to go with green today to match my new #dream hoodie, will show it off live later tonight, see you there ;)

🠊 **Fran** _@franluvvers_ _· 3h_

ooh! totally gonna stay up for this one:]

🠊 **ReRe** _@rekistwink_ _· 2h_

you talk about dream so much jo, bet you’ve got a crush ;) lol

🠊 **Jo** _@prettykittyboy1_ _· 2h_

uwu only for my dreamie :)

He’s seen some posts like this before, of cute girls posting their outfits and getting tons of compliments, replying all bashful and pretending to be humble. But rarely has he seen posts from outside of the twitch community talking about being live. Clay assumes its related to streaming, thats all he really thinks about anyway, but hes oddly interested in what kind of streaming this… Jo does… Against his better judgement, he clicks. 

**Jo**

_ @prettykittyboy1 _

_ fakesite.com/cams/prettykittyboy _ stick around why don’t you? <3

(he/him)

Joined June 2020

**47** following  **592** followers

not followed by anyone you’re following

A quick scan over the… guy’s bio revealed…. not much. Other than some site link Clay skipped over for the moment, Jo seemed to have joined a couple months ago, and had a decent following for someone who (presumably) just posted nicely edited photos on twitter. Bored out of his mind, Clay keeps going.

Tweets|Tweets&Replies|Media|Likes

**Jo** _ @prettykittyboy1  _ _ · 9m _

Going live in ten! Link in bio to join in, I promise it’s worth it ;)

🠊 **ReRe** _ @rekistwink  _ _ · 9m _

So ready, you look great in green babe 

🠊 **Chri** _ @chritasty  _ _ · 7m _

ooh! late night lives are my fave <3 watch for my donos pls

🠊 **Jo** _ @prettykittyboy1  _ _ · 6m _

Of course i will, have a good time watching hun <3

**Jo** _ @prettykittyboy1  _ _ · 3h _

Had to go with green today to match my new #dream hoodie, will show it off live later...

* * *

  
  


That was more intriguing, no picture, but an announcement. And that link… Clay was suspicious but, what could he say, he had all kinds of protective measures taken already (and twenty adblockers), one sketchy link wouldn't hurt him.

Of course, it did, the first thing he saw on the site was a badly designed logo and tabs advertising live cams, videos and photosets. He was tempted to click off but just a minuscule scroll down the page revealed something that would keep his attention for days. 

  
**Jo|Prettykittyboy**  
  
Missed my last live session? Here’s the recording for you lovelies :p

  
_fakesite.com/cams/prettykittyboy/456239_ _  
_

__

_**Click to watch** _

Clay’s breath hitched, something about the angle and lighting, so perfect for something so… out there, was new to him. He had an urge to slide his hand onto the small hint of pale leg shown in the thumbnail, a part of his gut that often went undisturbed stirred in interest. Oh shit. Well, there was no backing out now, Clay pulled up his sheets to check on his uh…. status, and huffed upon seeing the new bulge in his boxers. 

He steels himself and looks back at the site, scrolling away from the thumbnail and looking around for any proof this site would give him a virus. Sadly, he found nothing, it actually seemed like a pretty okay camsite, with small… explicit streamers and a simple enough donation system. Clay returns to Jo’s profile and see’s a new post come up. 

**Jo|Prettykittyboy**   
  
Starting tonight’s live! Our theme today is my favorite person in the whole world <3 dream :))))   
I’ve got some merch with me and some very cute accessories ;) watching is free but chat will be turned off for non-members, gotta pay the bills guys :p click the link to watch as always, and a quick reminder to go follow me on twitter @prettykittyboy1 for daily updates and cute pictures! uwu

_ fakesite.com/cams/prettykittyboy/457321 _

**_Click to watch_ **

Clay groans, this image more provoking than the last, what was it about that stretch of thigh right at the top of a pair of thigh highs that was so enticing? No one knows, and Clay, almost against his own will, clicks.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:i now see the beginning formats weird on mobile,will fix at some point


End file.
